Le vœu à quatre feuilles
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Fic'birthday. Sanji réveille Zoro, Sanji ne connait pas ses légendes et Zoro en profite. Sans oublier, résumé pouurri et Joyeux anniversaire!


**Le vœu à quatre feuilles.**

Un magnifique paysage, un des plus beau que Sanji n'avait jamais vu. L'énorme prairie de trèfles s'étendait devant lui, presque à l'infini tellement il était grand.

Pris d'une joyeuse pulsion, le jeune homme s'élança dans la pente raide à fond la caisse, comme dirait Luffy. Il courait à une vitesse fulgurante, qui augmentait à chaque pas , écrasant puissamment l'herbe sous ses pieds.

Soudain, une « touffe de gazon » percuta son pied (dispute conjugale sûrement), le faisant tomber la tête la première. Pris de vitesse, il ne put se rattraper et dévala le reste de la pente en roulade. Par réflexe, il cria avant de se mettre en boule, espérant limiter les dégâts.

Au même moment, le-dit touffe d'herbe se leva en hurlant toute seule à qui voulait l'entendre.

Dix mètres plus bas, le blond se frottait la tête en gémissant, les coudes écorchés et les habits sales. Voyant le sabreur un peu plus haut, il se mit à hurler à son tour:

- Oi Marimo! Encore toi! J'aurai dû m'en douter, dormir dans une pente, il y a que toi pour avoir une idée pareille!

Zoro se laissa glisser vers le bas et rejoignit le cuistot toujours énervé.

- Regarde, des taches d'herbes sur une chemise blanche, comment veux-tu que je fasse partir ça?!

- Avec Vanish, toutes les taches s'évanouissent, répliqua le vert, blasé. Et puis moi aussi mes fringues sont tachées, et j'en fait pas tout un plat, blondinette.

Sanji tiqua, lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule et enchaîna sur un autre sujet:

- C'est vraiment joli, par ici. En tout cas, ça change de Thriller Bark, non?

- Bah c'est vert quoi.

- Ça doit être une couleur que tu aimes, pour te teindre les cheveux comme ça, rétorqua le blond en désignant la touffe qu'il portait sur la tête.

Zoro soupira longuement, passablement énervé par cette remarque, et dit:

- Ce n'est pas une teinture, mais ma couleur naturelle. Combien de fois devrait je te le répéter?!

Pris au jeu, Sanji l'attrapa par la tignasse en criant:

- Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est pas possible, tu es un descendant de l'algue, c'est scientifique prouvé!

Plus qu'agacé, Zoro le chopa par le bras et l'envoya de nouveau valser à travers la végétation.

Le nez dans l'herbe, Sanji fouillait le sol? Intrigué, l'autre lui demanda:

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches, t'es perdu quelque chose? Ton cerveau peut-être?

Le blond l'ignora et continua sa recherche intense.

- Oi, j'te parle ero-cook, s'écria-t-il en le tirant par le haut, l'obligeant à se relever s'il ne voulait pas finir asphyxié.

Un coup de pied dans la figure lui fit basculer sa « pelouse » dans la pelouse, provocant un nouveau _fight_ entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu me soûles! Laisse moi tranquille deux secondes! Boussole tordue! Même ici, dans un coin paumé, j'suis obligé de me coltiner l'imbécile que tu es!

- J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui es arrivé après moi! Bon, tu m'expliques ton délire? T'es perturbant, à te trainer par terre...

Ne comprenant pas son allusion, Sanji l'ignora de nouveau et répondit:

- Chut! Tu me dérange! Il se redressa et, dos au sabreur, commença son explication:

- Autant de trèfles d'un coup, il y en a forcément à quatre feuilles! Faut que j'en trouve absolument un!

Sans voir son visage, Zoro savait que le blond abordait une expression d'allégresse, ce qui le fit imperceptiblement sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol puis arracha un brin se trouvant près de son genou.

- C'est un comme ça que tu cherches? Questionna-t-il, l'air toujours aussi intéressé.

Une furie blonde lui bondit dessus, le lui arracha des mains et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, tel un expert:

- Hum hum, c'est bien cela.

Étonnamment, il lui rendit la plante avant de lui demander où il avait bien pu la trouver.

Taquin, le vert désigna la prairie entière et répondit:

- Vers... là.

De son air royal, le cuistot détourna la tête, reposa ses yeux sur le trèfle puis sur son compagnon, et ordonna:

- Maintenant, fais un vœu.

Un ange passa. Assez long pour mettre Zoro mal à l'aise. Le regard perçant du blond le déstabilisait, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. De plus, de manière imperceptible, Sanji se rapprochait de lui, finissant de le perturber.

Il avait bien compris que tant qu'il n'aurait rien dit, la situation resterait dans cet état. Il préféra se lancer :

- Euh Sanji, t'es sûr que c'est ça la légende? Il me semble que c'est plutôt sensé porter chance et ...

- Tais-toi et obéis. Ordonna de nouveau le cuistot de sa voix sérieuse, celle qu'il utilise lorsqu'on s' en prenait à une femme.

Résigné, le vert soupira, se laissa aller sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Quel souhait pouvait-il bien formuler? Il laissa sa conscience dériver quelques temps, flottant entre les différentes possibilités, en vain. Il était heureux comme ça, pas besoin choses superflus.

De dépit, il ouvrit un œil, et observa le visage qui le scrutait. Il referma ses yeux, satisfait.

Il avait trouvé.

Doucement, il se releva, toujours autant fixé par Sanji, qui lui demanda, les yeux brillants :

- Alors, c'est fait?

- Bien sûr. Mais je ne te le dirais pas, sinon ça ne se réaliseras pas! Donc tu sauras rien!

Piqué au vif, le dandy rougit et détourna la tête. Décidément, cette algue le connaissait trop bien. Zoro profita de ce moment de gêne pour appeler son ami de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit, par son prénom.

- Sanji.

Choqué par son propre nom venant de Zoro, le coq se retourna vers lui et se surpris à admirer le regard émeraude du bretteur qui, à son tour le fixait intensément. Alors que Sanji sombrait dans sa contemplation, l'épéiste se pencha vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction.

N'obtenant aucun grognement ni de coup de pied, il comprit que la voie était libre et se pencha un peu plus contre le blond, respirant son parfum mais redoutant des représailles.

Toujours aucune réaction. Zoro se lécha les lèvres, préparant le terrain et glissa son pouce sur la bouche de son ami,lui arrachant frisson. Comblé, le vert frissonna à son tour et introduisit sa langue dans la même bouche, titillant sa consœur.

Ce fut ce contact buccale qui obligea Sanji à se détacher de sa méditation. Surpris mais aucunement offusqué, il laissa son ami prendre le contrôle de son corps et fut basculer dans le gazon. La langue toujours plus entreprenante de Zoro rendait le baiser torride mais sans douceur. Lorsque se fut au tour des mains de devenir plus entreprenantes, le dandy émit une protestation et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du bretteur, mais une remarque l'arrêta net:

- Puisque tu insistes tant, laisse les voeux se réaliser, _baka_.

Amusé, il pouffa dans le baiser qui obligea Zoro à se détacher, non sans peine. De nouveau sur ses pieds, le cook échangea les rôles et s' assit à califourchon sur les jambes du vert, en tailleur. Il referma ses propres jambes autour du bassin du bretteur, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. ( comme s' il en avait envie! )

Les bouchent se collèrent de nouveau, les langues se lièrent entre elle et leur corps mouvaient langoureusement, cherchant la sensibilité de l'autre. Mais, restant des hommes, un semblant d'agressivité ressortait dans leurs gestes et leurs caresses. Alors que les habits commençaient à tomber un à un, une voix enfantine et niaise se fit entendre par les deux garçons. Puis deux, puis trois. Des rires et des exclamations parvenir à leurs oreille, tels un signal d'alerte.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Zoro bouscula le blond qui tomba de nouveau sur le sol, et enfila son shirt _illico_ _presto. _À contre-coeur, Sanji fit de même, mais prit tout son temps pour reboutonner son pantalon, irritant l'escrimeur. En haut de la colline, le reste de l'équipage et un panier de pique-nique de la taille d'un réfrigérateur admiraient le paysage avant d'entamer la descente, laissant le temps au deux nouveaux amants d'échanger un baiser espiègle.

Luffy, toujours le plus en avant de toute la bande, dévala la pente en courant de la même manière que Sanji il y avait à peine une heure, mais sans se rétamer, voyant le trèfle dans la main de Sanji, sa première remarque à l'égard de ses amis fut:

- Ohh! Moa aussi je veux trouver des herbes à quatre feuilles! Puis, se retournant vers les autres il hurla:

- Usopp, Chopper! On va devenir riche!

* * *

_Après cette fin totalement bâclée je peux enfin dire: Joyeux anniversaire Elwyn! Je suis tellement désolé de te la poster autant en retard ! 0 *Attends de se faire taper*_

_La rentrée à été un peu dur mais c'est bon, après une entière réécriture, la voilà enfin arrivée!_

_Je suis en pleine écriture de Impel Down, devil house chapitre 3, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à son tour :3 _

_Re-re-review? §-§_


End file.
